The Akabeko
by Dragon Empress
Summary: (Yahiko x Tsubame) "He likes to talk about his family, and she likes to listen to him..." Sometimes, love only grows with you.


ME: Ah, so I'm getting into the Yahiko/Tsubame relationship now, am I? Apparently so…

DISCLAIMER: IF I HAD A MILLION DOLLARS, I'D BE RICH. BUT PROBABLY STILL NOT RICH ENOUGH TO OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN…SUCH IS LIFE…

ME: This one is very weird, seriously.

> > >

"_You look cold, sit down." _

"_I'm fine."_

It happens every once in a while.

They get together, in this cold, dismal place every now and again, whether they should or not. And people talk, but nobody really cares.

She used to, but doesn't anymore. After all, he helped her see once that life was too short to be weak. So long ago now. He's a different person these days.

Well, not entirely different…

"_I've missed you." _

"_Don't say that so loudly." _

"_Always so shy…well, I've missed you all the same." _

He's always been a stubborn one. And she can't help but laugh out loud when he tells her that he got it from his sister. 'Cos nobody else will ever, _ever _hear him call Kaoru that. She's been sworn to secrecy as it is.

It's a shame, but then not really. Since it's at these moments when he seems closest to the little boy he used to be. When you look into his eyes you see that childish flame that used to burn there, ignited but for a second.

"_You love her so much…your sister." _

"_And don't you ever tell her so." _

The conversations never really seem to go anywhere, but that's okay. If she wanted meaning she'd go talk to a priest…or maybe Kenshin. Well, if she ever saw him these days.

Man gets old, man fades away. He's not dead, but she feels the deepest sorrow for heroes getting old. Wishes sometimes the good guys could live forever and ever and ever…

Sometimes, all they talk about is Hitokiri Battousai. He likes to dwell on how his big brother (Closest thing he's ever had to one anyway) once cut a cannonball clean in two with his sakabato.

He likes to talk about his family, and she likes to listen to him.

_"…and did I ever tell you about what happened with Jin-E?"_

_"I don't remember."_

_"Well…and this is just what I heard afterwards, don't you forget…"_

She's such a bad liar, and he's got no new stories left to tell. But if it keeps him here a little longer she'll buy him sake all night long. And maybe he knows, maybe he doesn't. Neither of them really cares, because these moments they share are so important. Like each time could be the last.

Of course, it won't be, but she's still a little weak at heart, and so is he. After all, some things you can just never grow out of, even if you hardly ever listen to your heart these days.

He does, she doesn't. They've both grown up, just in different directions.

_"So…still at the Akabeko?"_

_"'Til the day I die."_

_"It doesn't have to be that way, you know."_

_"I know."_

_"Can I ask you to come away with me…just one more time?"_

Yeah, he's a different person these days. Ten years ago she'd never have believed he could become even bolder, even more free.

But…when he sits there, eyes wet with either the alcohol or something else, and says that he'd give up everything for her in a second, his job, his life; nobody has ever seemed greater. Not even Kenshin.

And yet, she's still so afraid.

_"You deserve better…better than this stupid town, and that stupid restaurant…"_

_"You've had too much to drink."_

_"…I would let you take me anywhere…"_

_"I think I need to take you home."_

It happens every once in a while. Like slow clockwork, they get together in this cold, dismal place. And it's not as nice as the Akabeko, not nearly, but she's so sick of those four walls.

Sick and afraid, and still such a little girl underneath it all. Still so shy.

And maybe that's why she never takes him up on his offer. It's the stupid thing to do afterall, no matter how right it might feel. He's so impulsive, and she's worked too hard to throw her life away now. 'Cos no matter what he tells her, she'll always be just ordinary in her own mind.

Well, not entirely ordinary…

_"I hear some guy asked you to marry him today."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"…that I loved you first."_

Every once in a while, they let their weak selves go.

> > >

ME: There you have it. Reviews would be nice, if you don't mind.


End file.
